This invention relates to a shipping container for fragile equipment, such as computer boards, laptop computers, consumer electronics, medical and laboratory devices, etc. The shipping container of the invention may be made of any suitable materials, however corrgated paperboard has been found to be especially preferred. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel suspension system for a network hub or other electronic device which is designed to fit into a regular slotted container.
In the past there have been many shipping containers utilized for transporting fragile items. However, while many of these prior packaging arrangements have advantages, none has been able to effectively combine the attributes of low production costs, simple design, and overall product protection to produce a shipping container meeting the stringent needs of the computer industry. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a packaging system meeting these needs that may be easily and inexpensively produced using preexisting materials and processing equipment. It is further desired to have a packaging insert that fits into a standard regular slotted container, which is easy to load for ready shipment, optimally protects the loaded equipment from G-force shock, and may be produced in one or many different pieces. Additionally, while it is preferred that the shipping container be an insert sized to fit in a regular slotted container, it is considered within the scope of the present invention to have a shipping container embodying the present invention that is a unitary design and which would not require the secondary outer shell.